


小师叔的千层套路/规矩慢慢学

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 阳怀 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 小师叔的千层套路

01

唱戏的人都无情。

这是于筱怀从认识陶老板第一天开始别人就告诫他的道理。可是道理千千万，放在谁的身上都躲不开的。于筱怀每每看着陶阳慢慢走向自己，就在自己的心里默念了好多遍，陶阳那是他的小师叔，他不能够造次的。

然后他的小师叔就喊了他，叫他过来帮忙拿行头。干脆利落的回答，于筱怀在说完“好嘞”之后才反应过来，他对小师叔有些过于殷勤了。

偏偏他的小师叔不和他计较，只是笑着把手背在身后，静静地看着他。

“筱怀，我们认识多久了？”

“好久了。”于筱怀吞了吞口水，有些紧张却什么都说不出口，只能说出这么简单的三个字。

他没想到他的小师叔也是淡淡的，点了点头就再无话。每一次都是这样，到了嘴边的话，呼之欲出的应答就要说出口了，可就这样终结。

有的时候于筱怀也会在心里念他这个小师叔，不解风情也无情。他念他的小师叔心里没有他，他念他的小师叔总是不爱和他聊天谈心。

02

可无情却最是动人。

于筱怀喜欢站在后台看着陶阳在台上唱戏的样子，全都扮上，陶阳就好像真的成为了那样的人物。明明知道那些都是假的，经年岁月里被人唱烂了的句子，可是换了个人唱就是不一样的。

陶阳在台上，那是有光芒的。

那样的光芒不止在台上，戏散场落幕，那人一甩袖子走下来就好像换成了他自己的模样。儒雅温润，笑起来是让人心痒的风。

于筱怀自己回想着，到底是什么时候他对自己的小师叔有那样的心思的，他自己也不记得了。他第一次见小师叔，只记得小师叔是个温温柔柔的人，对什么也都是淡淡的样子，唯独对他笑得如沐春风，像是蜜桃里咬开的一丝丝甜汁。

再后来他总能够看到小师叔，梦里也会见到。他梦里梦过小师叔告诉他想吃那边的什么糕点，他当了真，第二天赶早起，排了好长的队给他的小师叔买了来。

小师叔一脸懵懂又不解的模样于筱怀现在还记得，是他过分了。师叔对谁都是温柔的，对他也一样。是他自己，分不清楚梦境和真实，是他以为小师叔对他很特别。

他就这么陷进去了，他知道他不该，可他还是如此了。

03

于筱怀今天没来，不知道跑去哪里了。今天端着水杯的是另一个师弟，陶阳愣了半刻，把水杯接过来喝了一口。水是正好的，可是他觉得少些什么。

他没来由想起来之前于筱怀抱着他的戏衣在后台发呆，那是他吩咐着于筱怀找出来一会儿要穿的。他习惯让这个小师侄打点他那些琐碎的小事，他以为于筱怀是不愿意的，可没想到于筱怀一跟着他就跟了好些年。

戏衣穿起来还有些麻烦，好在小师侄的手脚并不笨。小师侄只有一开始的时候弄痛了小师叔几次，小师叔没说什么，只是消散了蹙起来的眉说没事。

如果当场就责怪下来，也许小师侄会更加小心不会出错的，偏偏陶阳选了最温柔的安慰。

“最不是人的就是你这句没事。”王九龙在听完之后勾着笑，他把核桃砸开，从那碎屑里面找出核桃肉来塞进嘴里吃着，“你要真看不出来他那心思，断了就好，何必又笑着说没事呢。”

“你不知道。”陶阳捡了个核桃吃着，“他就那么站在我面前，也不知道说什么就塞给我一小袋糕点。谁也没有这样的用心，你让我怎么办？”

“那是人孩子被你骗了。”王九龙丝毫不领情，抢走了他手里还要继续吃的核桃，“好不容易砸的，我手现在还疼着呢。”

“不过你真打算就这么逗他下去？”

“今天他没来。”陶阳只是说了这么一句。

04

本来就是想要出去散散心。于筱怀没想到再回来后台，他的小师叔还在那里，像是专门等着他。

可是小师叔怎么会等着他呢。于筱怀站定，低低喊了一声师叔。他站在昏暗的光线里，将灯光之下的小师叔看了个真切。师叔脸上笑意明显，一如之前对自己笑着的那般无异。

他好像总能看见小师叔对他笑。

就像是前几天才有过的场景，那个时候小师叔问他，咱俩认识多久了。现在也是这样站着，小师叔问他：“筱怀，你怎么不过来。”

“我站在这里就好。”

远处的光不及近处的人，于筱怀反应过来才发现陶阳已经站到了他的面前。近看可真是好看啊，比在任何地方都好看，好像伸手就可以触得。

“怎么了，筱怀，你最近不亲近我。”陶阳说出来的调子像是有些委屈，可于筱怀还是听出了那么些责怪的意味。

“不，不是。我是怕小师叔厌烦我。”

紧接着，于筱怀就听到陶阳轻声的笑。退出了那么点距离，陶阳又站得离他远了些。

隔着那么点光，陶阳就那么直直地看过来：“我厌烦你作什么，你见我随便对谁笑过，也就是对你。”

也就是你，这四个字直接击中了于筱怀的心脏。可明明他的小师叔什么么都没做，只是站在那里。

这就够了。

Fin


	2. 规矩慢慢学

是个人都说，陶老板扮上好看。于筱怀也这么觉得，每次他都喜欢静静地站在远处看着陶老板，看着他在台上的举手投足，一言一语之间。

满座的叫好声让于筱怀觉得自己不真切，散了场的纷忙杂乱又把他拉了回来。小师叔下了场他是要去接的，可不能让小师叔久等。

也就这个时候，于筱怀觉得自己才真真切切地和他的小师叔有什么千丝万缕的关系。

只是今天的陶老板下了台来还是一身戏服，还没来得及换衣服。刚刚还在台上演着那出戏的人就这么出现在了自己面前，于筱怀有那么一刻愣怔，下意识地走上前去就要抓住陶老板的衣角。

一双手推开了自己，陶阳那一双眼睛就这么看过来，带了点怒气，让于筱怀清醒。

“仔细着点，我还没换下戏服，仔细你脏了我戏里的人物。”

陶阳向来严肃，尤其是在对自己吃饭的饭碗上面，于筱怀这才明白自己的僭越，明白了自己刚刚猪油蒙了心竟然想要贴近陶阳，贴近他的小师叔。

以前于筱怀可不是这样的。以前的于筱怀事无巨细，仔细听话，什么都做得有条不紊。今天的接连冒犯让陶阳觉得不悦，这种低级的错误，于筱怀早在刚到陶阳身边就没怎么犯过。

帘子撩起来，平日里应该跟上来的人并没有跟上来。陶阳动了动耳朵，转过身来，果然看见于筱怀站在原地没有动弹。人孩子低着头，只看着自己的脚背。

是刚刚的话说得太重了吗？陶阳眯着眼睛开始沉思，刚撩起来的帘子放了下去。于筱怀是个听话的孩子，最起码在陶阳面前是。陶阳并没说过什么重话，他们之间总隔着薄薄的一层纱，不敢上前却又朦胧地把心里的那些欲望全都摊开展现出来。

看着那低头的于筱怀，一脸知错不敢上前的模样，陶阳无奈地摇了摇头，他清了清嗓子道：“还不跟过来吗？”

那是他的于筱怀，是跟在他身边许久时日的于筱怀。

帘子是于筱怀再次撩起来的，陶阳只需要自己走过去，他停顿了几秒，像是要故意劳烦于筱怀给他撩帘子，倏尔他拿起手里的扇子轻轻打了于筱怀的头，深深地叹了口气。

大步向前的陶阳让于筱怀跟上，于筱怀摸了摸自己刚才被打的头，扬了扬嘴角跟了过去。

换戏服卸妆这事向来是于筱怀帮忙的。陶阳张开手臂，于筱怀就上前来解戏服的扣子。陶阳对戏服一向珍爱得紧，于筱怀也知道，每次都细心地挂好，又给他打一盆水来卸了脸上的妆。

卸完全脸的陶阳又是于筱怀熟悉的样子，白色的大褂长衫，手里还攥着才刚洗脸的帕子。

“筱怀，我方才生气，是为什么你可知道？”

于筱怀摇了摇头。

“这人一扮上那股子气来了，上了台就是戏中的人物了。戏中的人物喜怒哀乐都干净利落，戏里有戏里的规矩，不能乱。我靠这个吃饭，就要心存敬畏。”

“筱怀，你要懂。”

陶阳很少说这些话，一是他那愚笨的小师侄总是有股子痴傻的劲，沉迷着他台上的扮相，二是这小师侄好像只对他这个小师叔感兴趣。

那戏台上的功夫是如何，于筱怀并不钻研。于筱怀曾说过的，小师叔去哪里，他就跟去哪里。给师叔打下手，就算这样过一辈子，他也是愿意的。

于筱怀不怎么爱看戏，他爱看陶阳，因此爱看戏。

一扇子又楔了下来，倒是不痛，更像是在惩罚于筱怀的不专心。于筱怀捂着头有些委屈地看着陶阳，撇了撇嘴：“小师叔，你今日打我两回了。”

“打你打不得？”陶阳看着于筱怀，“第一扇打你慌乱出错，第二扇打你不专心。筱怀，你到底是没懂我方才说的话吗？”

于筱怀摇了摇头，小声道：“我听懂了。”

一扇子又要下来，于筱怀抱着头要躲，对上陶阳那双带着些捉弄狡黠的神情。他的小师叔还是没打下来，他的小师叔心底是善良的。

正这样想着，一扇子直接打到于筱怀的肩膀上。

“小师叔......”

“这一扇子，打你为人痴傻，打你当局者迷。”陶阳摇了摇头，开了扇。那扇子特殊处理过，打人不疼，声音却响，有时候陶阳真的在想：如果于筱怀真的懂了，或许也没什么意思了。

“我打你，可有异议？”

于筱怀摇了摇头，撸起袖子双手举到陶阳面前，目光澄澈又明亮非凡。他说：“小师叔你随便打，筱怀都受着，都是筱怀的不是，让小师叔生气了。”

“算了，不懂就慢慢跟我学。这戏里的规矩啊，以后就懂了，会懂的。”

Fin


End file.
